Harry and the Flobberworms
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: The summer before their seventh year and the marauders attend the annual Canewdon Wizarding Festival for the first time, however they were not the only seventh year Gryffindors in attendance.


_A little oneshot of Jily...just fluffy and sweet. I believe that this is where they got the idea for Harry's name, they also had their first dance to a Harry and the Flobberworms song! Review x_

James had been looking forward to the 31st July for a whole year, for it had been a whole year since he'd bought the tickets. The Canewdon Wizarding festival had been something he and the marauders had wanted to go to for years, but James' parents had never allowed him to go under age…apparently the festival had quite the reputation, or so James's parents had heard, that being one of the main reasons for the boys' interest for so many years.

They were in the midst of their very last summer holiday, entering into their seventh year come September. They had decided that this summer would be the most jam-packed holiday ever, so full that returning to Hogwarts would feel pleasantly relaxing. However so far the four marauders had been together all of two times; once for a day swimming at a lake near where Peter lived up North and a second time at the newly married Frank and Alice Longbottom's wedding. James got a little dreamy whenever he thought about that day. Alice was also in their year and as such had not only invited the four marauders whom she was close with but also her fellow Gryffindor girls, Marlene, Dorcas and the particular girl who gave James the gormless look on his face, Lily Evans. James felt that, that day was perhaps one of the best of his life.

But this weekend was setting up to be almost as fantastic. They had flooed into the local Wizarding pub of Canewdon, Essex and made their way out, backpacks on and stuffed full of cigarettes, alcohol and snacks.

The first day and night of the festival was a complete blur, thanks mostly to the ridiculous amount of alcohol that they had consumed since stepping into the grounds of the festival. James awoke the next morning, his head pounding, the zip to their tent flapping open in the morning breeze, his feet hanging outside the tent with his boots still firmly secured. He looked to his left to find Peter, face pressed against the edge of the nylon tent, snoring lightly into the material, still fully clothed. On his right was Sirius who had taken his shirt off in the night, his long hair come loose from the intricate plaits that a group of young girls had done for him last night. Sirius was wrapped over Remus who was in his jumper and boxers, Remus had one arm above his head, that had allowed Sirius to snuggle into the crook of his neck, they looked quite content, James thought.

Sitting up James' head scraped the roof of their muggle tent and he felt his already messy hair go static against the nylon.

"Brilliant." He muttered to himself and heaved himself out of the tent and into the fresh morning.

The sky was blue with patchy white clouds bobbing along, the sun was shining and there were the soft beginnings of life going on around the campsite as he stood in front of their small tent, stretching and groaning. He looked back behind himself at the prone, sleeping figures in the small blue tent who had somehow in the minute or so he had been absent, spread out so that there was no longer room for him.

With a shrug he set out walking in between the tent lines and pegs when a voice behind him called out.

"Potter!" Some voices around the camp could be heard hushing the shout, James turned to find Dorcas Meadows, wild afro standing out in the field waving with one hand over her head, the other clutching a bucket of water.

James moved quickly, hopping over pegs and odd limbs that were half in tents.

"Dorcas! What are _you_ doing here?" James couldn't believe who he was seeing, he reached where she was stood and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Mother of Merlin James, you reek!" Dorcas explained as she pulled back looking slightly horrified.

"We had a good night." He explained with a shrug following behind her.

"Of course, the royal 'we'…the _marauders_." Dorcas muttered sarcastically before stopping in front of a bright pink canvas tent. "Wanna come in for a cuppa?" She asked gesturing to the flaps of the tent.

"Godric! Yes!" James moaned out, the thought of a sweet sugary tea almost rid his headache there and then.

"Well come on in." Dorcas invited before ducking and disappearing into the tent. James followed after her, bent double at the waist only to find himself in a large open room that was lit up pink in the morning sunshine; the furnishings had a similar colour scheme.

"Wow…very pink."

"Well observed Potter." Dorcas said stomping through to the small kitchenette and setting up the kettle to boil.

"This is a lot nicer than our tent." James noted, falling back into a squishy pink armchair.

"It's McKinnon's." Dorcas threw over her shoulder as the kettle began to squeal impatiently.

A groan rumbled from the back corner of the tent and a figure moved under bright sheets and suddenly a red mass of hair emerged from the top bunk of the bed.

"Tea Lily?" Dorcas asked as she began laying out mugs and pouring in the steaming water over the tea bags.

"Uhuh." Mumbled Lily, coughing some as though her voice hurt.

"Me too!" Came the voice of Marlene McKinnon who was exiting the bathroom with some sort of green stuff covering her face. James couldn't even open his mouth to ask what it was because the pale leg of Lily Evans had just emerged from underneath the bright duvet and suddenly she was stood, arms stretching above her head lifting her t-shirt to display her soft pale stomach, the shorts she was wearing were so small it had James swallowing hard at the amount of skin he was seeing.

"Oh hi Potter!" Marlene said brightly as she passed by, her pyjamas probably just as scandalously skimpy as Evans' but his eyes moved right past her and back to Lily who, at the mention of his name had quickly swung her head around in shock.

"Potter!" She gasped in surprise.

"Evans." James muttered quietly, for some reason his voice wouldn't work at a louder volume and he could feel a heat in his cheeks that was usually quite foreign.

"Tea, James." Dorcas said with a knowing grin, James felt himself just sink further into the chair he was sat in, carefully watching Lily as he took the tea and sipped it gratefully.

She moved around the tent so casually, barefoot, tying her hair up on top of her head as she too gratefully took the cup of tea Dorcas made for her before making her way over to where James was sat and took a seat on one of the other pink chairs opposite his own. Lily looked up and smiled over the rim of her steaming mug of tea at James and he felt his heart stop for a second.

"I'm gonna sit outside in the sun." Marlene said and scuttled past, tea in hand with Dorcas just behind her.

"I didn't know _you'd_ be here." Lily said in a gruff morning voice that James thought he could very much get used to hearing.

"I could say the same to you." He told her quietly.

"Well I actually meant in our tent but, also here I guess." Lily said with a soft giggle. "You'll be surprised to know that it was _me_ that coerced those two into coming with me." She told him with a mischievous look on her face.

"You know what Evans you're right…I am surprised." She grinned at him, folding her legs up onto the chair, giving James the most delightful view of her arse cheek as her shorts rode up. "But maybe not so surprised since the last time I saw you, you were pissed as a fart."

Lily guffawed into her tea almost spilling some down herself. "Don't! I still cannot believe how drunk I was…silly of me really." Her cheek were flushed and James thought that she looked lovely, hair untidily placed on the top of her head, some glitter still marring her skin and freckles, eyes shining just as brightly as ever. A silence stretched but James honestly couldn't care, he was enjoying just being in her presence, making the most of this quiet time to take her in, in her morning glory.

Lily however, obviously felt a little awkward with him just staring at her. "So…what _are_ you doing in our tent?" She asked shifting in her chair.

"Dorcas invited me in." He explained. "Spotted me wandering around the camp aimlessly…I must look terrible." He suddenly realised that he was yet to wash, clean his teeth, actually look in a mirror. His hand automatically rose to the mess on top of his head and began attempting to flatten it down some.

"Somehow Potter…you still look good." Lily said absently before realising what she had said and flushing further eyes widening in surprise at herself.

James bit his bottom lip as he looked at her, trying very hard to keep himself in check, "Thanks Lily." He muttered before gulping down more tea.

"Where are the others?" She asked quickly, completely dismissing her previous statement.

"Who?" James asked.

Lily gave him a hard stare. "You're moronic friends."

James laughed loudly, "Asleep in our teeny tiny tent."

"I'd have thought you'd have had a _huge_ tent, something completely obnoxious and extravagant." Lily told him, her hands flying out in exaggeration.

James just shook his head. "Nope, Peter told us he'd get the tent and obviously we ended up with a tiny four man muggle tent."

Lily laughed before downing the dregs of her tea. "I'd have loved to have seen you lot all squeezed into a muggle tent."

" _Squeezed_? Lily are you implying that we are fat?" James wore an affronted look but was smiling cheekily at her.

Lily just rolled her eyes and replied, "No you knob! You're all just so gangly and tall." With that she stood up and moved to stand in front of his chair before reaching down and taking his empty tea cup, her bare shoulder coming into view as her t-shirt moved. James gulped watching as she turned her back on him with the two mugs in her hands and her hips swaying to the kitchenette.

"You can use our bathroom you know." Lily almost instructed over her shoulder as she swilled out the mugs.

"Thanks." James said gruffly, getting up from the chair and quickly walking into the bathroom, grateful that there was a door between them now. She completely overpowered him, her presence really did affect him, especially in those shorts. James almost groaned and quickly moved to the sink and looked in the mirror. His hair was a complete birds nest, but that was really no different than usual but his face was flushed and there was stubble coming into its own and patches of glitter on his own face. Washing quickly and using a cleansing spell to clean his teeth he re-emerged from the bathroom and into the tent to find Lily dressed in a pair of denim shorts, that were really no better than the ones she had just been wearing, and a white top that was slightly see through, to the point that James could make out the pink lace bra underneath. She was sat in the chair he had vacated pulling on a pair of combat boots, her hair now obviously brushed was hanging down to her shoulders.

"Your hair is shorter." James noted, making Lily jump. "Sorry." He muttered moving over to stand by the chair she was sat in.

"Yeah it was just _too_ long." She said almost self consciously tucking a strand behind her ear. "What do you think?" She asked.

James grinned down at her, "Beautiful." He told her wanting to reach out and touch it.

Lily grinned back at him and stood, ready and dressed.

"Well I'm going to see this band that's on now…if you want to join?" She asked grabbing a pair of round orange hued sunglasses and placing them on top of her head.

"Sure." James said with a shrug, he had nothing better to do. He knew that the other three marauders would be asleep for a lot longer, James had always been an early riser.

Together they made their way out of the tent to find Dorcas and Marlene sat on the grass, Marlene's face still green, they were talking quietly, eyes closed obviously enjoying the sun.

"We're going to see Harry and the Flobberworms now guys." Lily told them quickly and James whipped his head around at the band name in shock.

"So you found someone to drag along that's willing?" Marlene asked casually.

"More than willing if you ask me." Dorcas muttered and the two girls began giggling to themselves.

Lily just rolled her eyes and began walking away, James following closely behind.

"Harry and the Flobberworms?" James asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Lily laughed again, "Yeah, not many people have heard of them but…I really like them." She told him.

"Well it'll be new for me." He told her before quickly running ahead of her, hopping over tent lines before stopping at a blue tent and smiling down into it. As Lily reached where James was stood he lifted a finger to his lips and then pointed down into the tent. Lily had to lift a hand to her mouth to stop of her laughing aloud. Peter was now spread eagle and Sirius was even further on Remus, his leg covering both of Remus' and his hand dangerously close to Remus' crotch. James just shook his head and continued walking toward the main arena.

"I can't even fathom to think how you fit in there." Lily chuckled walking closely beside James.

"Looking at it there, it did seem almost impossible. But anything is possible if you're drunk enough." He told her with a wink.

Lily just laughed loudly as they wove their way through the many other people who had actually woken up and were milling around the arena. The further into the arena they walked the busier it became and James reached back and held his hand out for Lily to take, which she quickly did with hardly any hesitation. Her hand was warm in his, and felt so small; he looked down and noted how his hand almost drowned hers from view, but enjoyed how her pale skin looked against his dark skin.

"Do you know which stage they're on?" James asked looking back at Lily who just looked so utterly cool in James' eyes.

"The Bewitching." She almost shouted to be heard, half running behind him to keep pace.

The crowd began to thin out the further they walked, the grass they were walking on was trampled and dry in the summer sunshine, which was shining down hot and heavy on the two figures of Lily and James. Lily pulled back on James' grasp and he automatically loosened his grip thinking that she wanted him to let go now that the crowd was gone, but she kept tight hold and made him sloe his pace so that they could beside one another, instead of her being dragged behind him.

"Sorry." He muttered grasping her hand once more in his own.

"S'fine." Lilly said, squeezing his hand and bumping her shoulder against his arm. James feigned being hurt by the bump of her lithe body against his solid one, which made Lily grin and laugh loudly. James didn't think he'd heard her laugh this much in his company…ever.

Music suddenly started up just ahead of them, the stage was before them and people were sat about or lying down on the dry grass chatting quietly and listening to the music. It was a soft, almost hypnotic type of music James thought as they continued walking toward it.

"Interesting music choice." James told her.

"It's just so…peaceful." Lily replied before stopping the two of them with a tug on James' hand and dropping to the floor, kicking her legs out in front of her and finally letting go of James' hand.

It felt very empty and cold without her much smaller one in its grasp but James dropped down beside her, legs out like hers although they stretched much further than her own. Lily's feet came to just below his knee; she made a point of this height difference by knocking her booted feet against his knee.

"Ow! What is this? Bully James day?" James pouted at Lily who laughed in response before lying back in the grass only to sit straight back up rubbing her head.

"Jesus the grass is spikey!" She complained.

"Here" James told her, patting his thigh. "A pillow."

Lily eyed him sceptically but James just stared right back at her, serious. Lily narrowed her eyes but shifted on her bum so that when she lent back, her head rested against the denim of his jeans.

"You know you're quite a comfy pillow." Lily commented, her eyes closing behind her sunglasses and James just couldn't look away.

The band Harry and the Flobberworms was playing on the stage, slow, soft music with a soulful voice singing along melodically. Lily's lips were moving along with the singers James noticed and leant down a little try and catch the sound of her voice. But Lily's eyes snapped open at his movement to find his hazel eyes, only centimetres away. James couldn't move, trapped by her emerald gaze, so close to his he watched as her eyes darted down to his lips back to meet his own once more and James couldn't help but grin down at her.

"Do you want me to kiss you again Evans?" James whispered mischievously, taking a hand from the grass and letting his thumb run across her kissable pink lips.

Lily shook her head in his lap but couldn't speak, James could see her struggling to, her throat bobbing. Her eyes never left his and her tongue peeked out from between her lips only meaning to wet her lips but brushing against his thumb. They both sat still, the music rolling over them as they close, entwined really in one another, unmoving. That is until James removed his thumb from her lips, his hands moving through her hair to the back of her neck before leaning down and pressing his lips ever so softly to her own. He wouldn't push or press he decided, it was her move to make; push him away or kiss him back.

James' eyes were open and so were Lily's, they were both staring into one another's eyes, two pairs of glasses between them somewhat disfiguring what the other was trying to see. It was when Lily's eyes closed that he felt her push against him, however not pushing him away, pushing into him, lifting her head slightly from his lap so that she could kiss him fully, James took the message and ran with it. He held her head up and kissed her passionately while Harry and the Flobberworms continued to play and the sun beat down on them happily giving them a full feeling of life.


End file.
